


howling to the moon

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: “You’re back early,” he whispered, one of his pale fingers trailing over the other man’s jawline and the raspy stubble there. He knew that his unspokenI missed youwasn’t going unheard as Obito leaned into the soft touch of his hand.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	howling to the moon

The moon was resting high in the sky tonight, lighting up the forest Kakashi was currently strolling through. Colorful leaves were crunching under his bare feet, the bells bound around his ankle chiming in the silence and alerting the animals around of his arrival. A low breeze was sweeping through the trees and his messy silver hair and Kakashi smiled as he felt the soft caress of the night greeting him. 

He took a short stop at the Naka river, contemplating a bath, as the water was lapping at his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment, the smile on his face growing brighter as the howling wind was whispering into his ear. _He’s back_.

Before Kakashi even knew what he was doing, he had already shifted, his bones breaking and his blood boiling over, and he let out a howl – the sound was vibrating through the surrounding trees, echoing over the calm surface of the river and his heart skipped a beat as an answering howl, much deeper than his own, was reaching his excitedly twitching ears. 

He fletched his teeth, bolting into the midst of trees and moss and flowers, and he couldn’t stop the joyful yips which were spilling from his snout. Oh, how Kakashi loved _to run_ , how he loved to be chased by the one _he loved_ \- 

Kakashi was flying through the trees while he listened to the drumming sound of paws hitting earth in his back, deciding that he shouldn’t make it too easy. He took a turn on his right, knowing that the massive body of his pursuer would have a much harder time to follow him so abruptly. 

To Kakashi’s immense surprise his plan seemed to succeed. No longer could he hear the familiar pounding behind him and with a grin on his face (well, as much as he was capable of grinning while in his wolf-form) he slowed down to a leisurely trotting pace.

It was seconds later that he realized his massive mistake.

A massive black blur was barreling into his side at top speed, pinning him down easily on the mossy forest floor. Kakashi was pouting at his defeat, his bones breaking all over again as he shifted back, and with a smile on his face he looked up into the handsome face of his husband.

“You’re back early,” he whispered, one of his pale fingers trailing over the other man’s jawline and the raspy stubble there. He knew that his unspoken _I missed you_ wasn’t going unheard as Obito leaned into the soft touch of his hand.

“What can I say? I knew that something important was waiting at home,” Obito grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight as he was wriggling his eyebrows. In any other situation Kakashi would have scoffed at his husband’s words, but Obito had been rolling his naked hips into his as he spoke, and every word on the tip of Kakashi’s tongue was suppressed by a breathy moan. 

Obito was leaning down, hot breath ghosting over Kakashi’s face, his neck, the sensitive shell of his ear –

“Someone seems to be excited I’m finally home.”

Obito rolled his hips again, much more forceful this time, and his hard length was sliding deliciously over Kakashi’s own. His fingers were digging into his husband’s shoulders, drawing blood and marking his tanned skin, but Obito didn’t bat a single eyelash. He never did and Kakashi loved him all the more for it, wanted to paint the naked body above his in purple’s and red’s. 

“Fuck you,” he whispered as a hot tongue was licking a burning path _up, up, up_ over his throat. Obito smiled then, Kakashi’s heart beating a mile a minute as their foreheads touched. 

“For the record,” Obito breathed against his lips, cherry-sweet air invading Kakashi’s senses and making him dizzy. “I missed you, too.”

The older man pressed his lips against his then, warm and soft and desperate, and Kakashi buried his hands in unruly black curls. Sharp teeth were nipping at his bottom lip before a tongue devoured his mouth. Kakashi reveled in the familiar taste of his husband, his hips bucking up on their own accord and his long legs were winding around Obito’s waist. 

“Eager are we, pretty boy?”

Kakashi whined, the sensation of Obito pinching one of his nipples too much and too good to form any coherent thoughts. Obito was chuckling above him, his fingers now sliding over Kakashi’s stomach, his hipbones, his trembling thighs –

“Don’t tease, Obito, please,” Kakashi keened, his back arching under caress after caress, and black eyes were burning holes into his heated skin. To Kakashi’s pleasure his husband seemed to be as eager as himself and calloused fingers were finding their way between his asscheeks. 

Obito groaned, his forehead falling down and coming to lie against Kakashi’s collarbone.

“You’re already _so wet_.”

“Yes,” Kakashi nearly purred. “Get on with it already.” With that, he wriggled his hips again impatiently and Obito bit playfully into his skin.

“Yes, sir,” Obito chuckled. “You need a stretch?”

Kakashi only shook his head, body thrumming with anticipation and excitement, because he didn’t have this for the last three weeks and he had missed Obito and his ridiculous large hands and his cock and his smile and – 

A deep guttural moan left his lips and filled the space between them as Obito pressed inside of him with one fluid motion. Kakashi’s slick was making the whole thing so much easier, his heat coming in a few days and already making him looser for his _alpha_.

“Fuck, Kashi –“

Kakashi growled. He didn’t ask for softness and making love and whispered promises. He wanted to fuck, wanted to be filled by everything Obito had to give and he wanted it now. With all of his strength he rolled them around on the mossy ground, until he was sitting right on top of his beautiful husband, Obito’s cock sinking even deeper and _yes_ \- 

Kakashi’s fingers were digging into Obito’s chest, his nails leaving beautiful half-moons on the skin there as he was setting up a steady rhythm of rising and falling, rising and falling, and pleased he watched the fluttering of dark long lashes and how a beautiful flush was spreading over Obito’s cheekbones. 

Kakashi focused back on riding that thick cock inside of him, changing his angle just right that he was hitting his sweet spot again, and again, and again and he had to swallow a whine as one of Obito’s large hands was curling around his bobbing dick, smearing pre-cum over the head and its length. Obito was stroking him in sync with his movements, their bodies rocking now hard and fast into each other.

Time lost its meaning as they were fucking under the soft shine of the moon and with a quick twist of Obito’s wrist Kakashi bursted into pleasure, wave after wave of pure ecstasy flowing through his veins and spurts of white painting the sculpted torso beneath him. 

Kakashi was shaking, his spent cock twitching but he needed _more, more, more_ and Obito was there, turning them around again and seconds later he was fucking Kakashi into the forest floor mercilessly.

Howls were leaving Kakashi’s throat and filling the silence of the forest, the silver-haired omega not able to suppress a single sound as something thick and warm was suddenly pressed into him and breaching the tight ring of muscle, and he felt his husband coming and coming with a shuddering breath. Teeth were scraping over his throat, coming to a rest where his shoulder met his neck and then they were sinking carefully into a years-old bitemark and tingles were racing down his spine. 

His heart was still beating frantically as Obito rolled them on their side, foreheads resting against each other’s once again and their bodies still connected in one of the most intimate ways. As Kakashi opened his eyes he was instantly caught in a black, sparkling gaze and he could feel his own lips twitching into a smile.

“I love you, pretty boy,” Obito murmured, his fingers painting familiar patterns all over Kakashi’s side.

“I love you, too, _alpha_ ,” Kakashi whispered back, smirking as his husband let out a groan. He knew how much Obito loved to hear that specific word from his mouth when he was still deeply buried inside of him. Kakashi couldn’t help but to cup one of his husband’s cheeks with his hand, fingers dragging along Obito’s jaw.

“You’re not allowed to leave this long again.”

Obito’s face grew soft and a tender kiss was pressed against his lips.

“Whatever you want, _moon of my life_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You‘re as enamored with KakaObi as I am? We can gush about it in the _Flying Thunder God_ discord server. We’re a nice bunch and you can join us [here.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%253A%252F%252Fdiscord.gg%252Fwy4tfhc&t=ZTMzMTZkZDU3OTFiZjgwMGM4MmFlODFlM2Q1NTU0MTQ4OWI5NTIxYyxhMjVmZWIzMGJlMGExZWY0ZmM2ZDRjZjU5ZjliZGZmNzU0ZjI3OWRk&ts=1608368401)


End file.
